Just Disturbia Roswell 2 0
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: The governments on to the new generation.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shown thought the big window lighting the small room. Two figures lay in the double bed a female layer on her side while the male on his back beside her. The alarm however made both groan as it woke them up.

"What time is it." The female looked over as the guy rubbed his eyes.

"6:30"

"Derrek!" She complained hitting him.

"What, I have to get ready for work at the Crashtown." Derrek sat up moving to put on his pants.

"Why do you have to take the early morning shifts, any sane person would sleep in on a Sunday morning." Daphne complained. rolling over so she faced him.

"No one else will because our waitresses are to busy slutting around." Derrek joked turning to eye Daphne.

"If I remember correctly you called me over to 'Talk', then when I got here you started taking my clothes off and..."

"Ya I know, and I'll tell you what." Derrek cut her off.

"What?"

"When ever a boy to says he needs to talk, its aka for let's screw." Derrek leaned over to Daphne whispering in her ear.

"Well if that's the case ask me again." Daphne flirted as she kissed him pulling him onto her side of the bed.

Derrek moved so he was comfortably moving to push himself against her.

"I'd love to but I have to go to work." Derrek pulled away as he put on his shirt.

"Fine I should go anyways, I have lots of homework to do for tomorrow." Daphne turned grabbing her under shirt off the ground along with her jacket.

"Hey when's your mom coming back." Derrek asked as Daphne pulled on her tall boots her dark blue jeans mixing with the color of the black boots.

"I don't know, Dad misses her terribly, but then works been crazy for him."

"So what time do you start work again?"

"Actually I'm free the police stations been real slow lately, so they don't need me." Daphne walked over to Derrek.

Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek"I'll see you tonight.

Shutting the door Daphne ran down the stairs buttoning her shirt with her jacket around her waist. Opening the door, still buttoning her shirt she almost ran into a tall figure.

"Michael I didn't know you guys where back." Daphne said nervously as she finished buttoning the last few buttons of her shirt.

"Ya last night, obviously you wouldn't know." Michael replied awkwardly.

"My mom at home."

"Ya she called you."

"My phones dead, are you here to look for me or.." Daphne left the question open.

"I'm actually. Here to see Derrek, is he here or awake?"

"He's in his room getting dressed, DERREK!" Daphne shouted.

"I should get home ." She continued.

"Hey have you considered what I asked you before we left?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know later, DERREK!" She shouted as Derrek walked up behind her.

"God do you have to." Derrek stopped in his tracks. when he saw Michael.

"What are you doing here?"

"Power training remember."

"Wow ok, I guess it means that I'm taking your shift at the Crashtown?" Daphne looked at Derrek.

Nodding Derrek said "Thanks. And with that Daphne walked out to the door, going to her car.

"Well, are you just going to stand outside?" Derrek asked.

"No, so you all live here."

"Last time I checked ya." Michael ignored his rudeness.

"Over there's Beths room, Tristans is right across ." Derrek nodded his head as he motioned to the hallway.

"Chloe and mine are upsatirs

"Is Chloe really your cousin?"

"I don't know." Michael looked around the living room, though the house didn't look huge the inside was amazing. Almost everything about the house screamed normal.

"Before we get started I need to know, what is your power?"

"I don't know." Derrek sat on the stool that was located by the big screen television.

Michael stood staring at him confused "What do you mean you don't know?"

"As in I don't know, I've showed diffrent signs of powers, they just don't work."

"This is going to take longer than expected ." Michael whispered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Daphne ran to her mother who was standing beside Maria at the counter of the Crashtown.

"Hi Baby, I missed you so much." Amy exclaimed elopping her daughter in a bear hug.

"Mom don't leave ever again, I needed some advice from you." Daphne hugged Amy back.

Maria watched the two she could tell that they loved each other as much as mother and daughter could. It almost felt awkward seeing her mother with her other daughter even thought she wasn't her mom's little girl and she was a mother herself it felt weird.

"I'm sorry, you know I had to go besides you didn't call, then your father called me saying that you took Derrek's shift here." Amy looked disapprovingly at her daughter.

"Hey at least I'm getting paid for this besides its not like I was doing anything important this morning." Daphne moved out of her mother's arms.

"Maria." Daphne acknowledged her sister.

"Hi Daphne." Maria replied awkwardly.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we have dinner tonight, all of us, you could even meet your nephew and niece." Amy looked back and forth between the girl's.

"I have cheer practice until four and then other plans afterwards.." Daphne spoke turning to the cook asking for her jacket.

"Thats ok we can have a late dinner." Maria stepped in though she didn't really want to have dinner.

Daphne reached for her jacket from the cook then she turned back speaking "Derrek and I have plans after that."

"Daphne, meeting your neice and nephew is more important"Her mother called disapprovingly.

"Look mom I'm doing what you said I should do I got a gig tonight at the Shining Blaze Club anyone welcome, why don't you guys go for dinner and come there after, I'll get Derrek to save you guys seats." Daphne begged her mom.

"Suitable for kids!" Maria asked wording about her kids.

"5 star rating for safe, their pay sucks but it's a gig." Daphne looked at Maria honesty in her eyes.

"It's fine with me if it is with you mom." Maria told her mother.

"Ya its good, but please tell Derrek to act human tonight and try to be nice to everyone, if it's possible.

"Thank you, thank you mom, and I promise Derrek... Well I'll work on him." Daphne jumped up looking excited her Blond hair bouncing with her as Daphne put on her Jacket, not believing she had actually convinced her mom to go to that club. Now she just had to give time Derrek's to see how power training was going


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to keep trying, so far we've figured out that you can almost blow things up or you melt things or something else." Daphne heard Michael say as she entered the house.

"Hey." Daphne said as she walked into the livingroom which was a total mess.

"What am I supposed to do dude I've tried, I told you I don't have any great powers like the others." Derrek angrily spoke running a hand through his longish hair.

"You need motivation...inspiration." Michael looked at Derrek stumped. Before either could react Daphne went up to Derrek putting her hands on his shoulder and crushing her lips to his. Derrek responded automatically wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Michael turned not wanting to see Maria's sister suck face with the boy he was supposed to be teaching.

Derrek and Daphne were still going on strong in the kissing department, when Daphne pulled back.

"How's that for inspiration." Daphne asked.

"Getting there." Derrek whispered against her neck.

"We'll try again tomorrow, and try to think of other ways of inspiration." Michael told them as he walked out the door.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything Derrek." Daphne said.

"Thank you that you did, I don't think I could take anymore of this stupid power seeking." Derrek kissed her neck as he said that.

"Don't get ahead of your self I can't stay, I left my Cheer uniform here last night, and you should relax he's only trying to help."

"Maybe that's the problem, and your uniforms in the hall closet, Chloe found it and put it in there." Derrek moved his hands down her waist.

"Stop." Daphne said amused.

"It's only 2:30, your cheer practice isn't for over an hour." Derrek continued kissing her neck.

"Don't, I'm not in the mood." Daphne complained as Derrek started to unbuttoned her shirt.

"Your never in the mood."

Turning so she faced Derrek she started took off her jacket, "You have an hour and a half."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's so good to be back." Maria pronounced as she flopped onto the couch.

"I know." Michael pulled Maria to him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I missed Roswell."

"I'm just glad your happy, being with your moms really helped hasn't it."

"Ya, I missed her, and besides the kids are happy to see blood relatives, I couldn't get them to stop talking about meeting Daphne."

"Speaking of Daphne, guess where I saw her this morning?" Michael asked.

"What...where?"

"When I went over for Power training she was coming out of Derrek's."

Maria looked speechless like she didn't know what to think about it.

"When you say she was there you mean..."

"She was dressing when she came out of the house."

"Wow that's not something I needed to know, I wonder if my mom knows?" Maria sat up.

"I don't know Maria...It was an awkward moment I really didn't ask."Michael sighed.

"Moving on, we're having dinner tonight with my mom, Kyle and the Sheriff then going to see Daphne sing at some club called the Shinning Blaze."

"Wait a minute Daphne sings, must run in the family." Michael joked.

"Funny, Michael... Do you think we did the right thing?" Maria asked a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"By moving back here, I mean we almost got killed on Graduation night, don't you think that the government might come after the new Checkesavacians." Maria worried.

"Maria the governments finished chasing us, and Tristan told us they haven't had any previous trouble with them so yes we made a good choice coming back, you said it yourself the kids have a right to know their grandma and you with your sister." Michael looked her in the eyes.

Maria smiled moving in to kiss her husband contemplating tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd inside the place was packed the tables filled with people. Amy Valenti knew the way to the table reserved for her family. Amy had received a phone call earlier from Daphne saying that Derrek couldn't make it so a table in the corner in the front was reserved for them, Jim also couldn't make it due to a huge case that he was close to closing. The club featured a stage at the front and a bar in the back, everyone's focus was elsewhere than the stage until a man came up infront of a boy and girl on stage with a band behind them.

"Please welcome Volume." And with that the man walked off stage as a boy started singing.

_**Everyone's around, no words are coming out.**_

_**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.**_

_**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.**_

_**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**_

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**_

_**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you.**_

_**I would.**_

Maria watched as the boy sang he wasn't that bad. The girl however kept her head down so Maria started looking around for Daphne until the girl lifted her head and started singing.

_**I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.**_

_**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.**_

_**But I still have your letter, just got caught between**_

_**Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.**_

"Mommy is that girl our aunty?" Marie asked looking at Daphne.

"Ya, how could you tell?" Maria questioned her daughter.

"She sings like you."

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.**_

_**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you.**_

_**Woahh**_

_**You bring me higher.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I would.**_

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.**_

_**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you.**_

_**I'd be good to you,**_

_**I'd be good to you,**_

_**I'd be so good to you.**_

When the song finished everyone clapped there even was some whistling, Daphne looked at the much like the big flushing with color. When the man came up again he put his arms around Daphne and The boy

"Give another shout to Volume!" He said walking Daphne and the boy off stage. Everyone cheered all excited. Maria herself thinking her sister had potential.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you know the governments after you?" Liz asked looking back and forth between the younger hybrids.

"Tristian and I were studying at the library and this guy in a suit wouldn't stop staring at us so we left and hw followed us until Tristian mind worked him." Kira stepped in telling what happened.

"I've seen a guy like that in the Crash Town, when we were there." Beth defended.

"If you guys are suspicious before we doanything rash you guys should lay low." Max suggested as the younger group shifted.

"By lay low you mean?" Chloe asked while looking at Kira and Daphne.

"He mean no using your powers I Public or late night roundabouts. Michael chipped in looking at Derrek and Daphne Knowing they were all to guilty.

Blushing herself Daphne agreed with everyone's decision. Max had told them that Kira and Daphne should be safe considering they were human. Everyone left except for Daphne and Derrek.

Daphne moved to stand infront of Derrek crossing her arms. "No late night roundabouts you know what that means don't you."

"I have a fare idea what it means."

Throwing her arms around Derrek's neck she flirted "Why don't you show me."

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but..." Derrek stepped out of her arms "Michaels right we shouldn't."

"Wow you turning me down hell must of froze over." She joked even though he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Not knowing what came over him he spoke asking "What's that supposed to mean?" Anger showing in this eyes and voice.

"Nothing never mind." Daphne looked to the side.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm a jerk you and I both know it." Derrek Sighed pulling her in for a hug laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Ya I know you are." She responded pulling him in only to push him away.

"Know you know how I feel." Daphne looked into his eyes smiling.

Derrek pulled her roughly against him "Your so mean." He replied before giving her a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days whent and passed.

"And thus the great war of the United States now who can explain what happened next." looked around the classroom at the students that weren't paying attention some even on there phones.

"Anyone?" "Alright how about you Ms. Valenti perhaps you would like to establish or out grow you stupid cheerleaders stereotype?"

The entire class turned there attention to Daphne who was doodling in her notebook.

"No thanks Ms.B I like being the stupid cheerleader."

"Funny Ms. Valenti answer the question." When Daphne opened her mouth to say something the intercome interrupted her.

"Would the following students please report to the principals office Tristan and Chloe Masters, Chloe and Derrek Carickson, and Kira Darren." Mrs. Stevens announced the intire group except Daphne.

Daphne looked around the room all the other students took no notice to the calling. The other groups members who were called weren't in history 11 only Daphne.

And knock on the door made Daphne jump and focus on her notes in the book. "Sheriff what can I do for you." spoke her voice affectionate.

"I'd like you speak with my daughter please." Daphne looked at her dad while she picked up her books leaving the classroom. When the teacher shut the door Daphne turned to her dad. "Daddy what's going on?"

"FBI agents showed up at the station today asking about you kids they didn't say anything about you just about the others behaviors." Jim walked with his daughter down the hallways to stop by the windows of the office. In side Daphne could see the others all sitting down in the office while a young man in a black suit stood by the door of the principles office.

"Why did you take me out of class for then dad I don't know anything."

"That's the point they wanted to talk with you to but since I'm your dad I told them no." Jim sighed.

"So what dad if we don't want them to suspect anything don't you think that I should act normal." Daphne looked her father a look of confusion on her face.

"You know your mom how she gets I told her and..."

"Wait Dad you told mom? Ok I'll tell you what I'll go to cheer practice after school and as a punishment for making my parents worry I'll even join in on moms stupid family nights with everyone ok?" Daphne put on a puppy face when she saw her dad about to protest.

"Daphne what am I going to do with you." Jim signed as he hugged his daughter around her shoulders.

"Bye Daddy." Daphne kissed his cheek smiling. But before she left she made Eye contact with Derrek for it only to be stopped when the FBI Agent told him to go next and then the bell rang students coming in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have a death wish you know that?" Derrek violently struggled against the two agents hard grip on his arms.

"They won't talk." A different guy who seemed to be the head agent.

"At all?" Derrek asked as the two males tried pulling him. The rooms Derrek passed were cold and dark. His struggles however stopped when he made out Chloe in one room, the next Beth and the third Tristian the fourth however had no window but only a doorknob acknowledging its presence.

"They won't talk to you." The head guy turned his short blond hair looked to be cut in a military style. When he noticed Derrek sizing him up he motioned for the gaurds to hurry to take Derrek into the room.

"Before you do anything rash you might like to see something."

Opening the door the men pushed Derrek through. His eyes however where on the blond figure laying in the middle of the ground.

"Daphne!" The Roswell Comets Cheer Uniform wasn't to hard to recognize especially the figure. When he recognized her he tried to break from the men's grip.

"What did you do to her." Derrek shouted lookingbover Daphne's none moving figure.

"Nothing we just had to mess with her a little, loyal she is she wouldn't tell us where you were in find that admirable." The agent spoke kicking Daphne to prove to Derrek that she was alright. Daphne stirred her hands and ankles bound with rope. Her skin looked so pale almost white, The High logo was torn and the bottom was seeped with red. Daphne's stomach had 3 deep red wounds that had dried blood and more blood coming out.

"You try to be a hero and Ms. Pep Squad will face the consequences, boys I say we let them have a little reunion." The jerk head guy spoke as he helped finishing the two men tie up Derrek against the chair. When the to men left Derrek knew Daphne was awake.

"Why would you let them do that to you?" Derrek braced against the chair waiting for her answer.

"I promised a long time ago I would never tell anyone, I kept my promise." Daphne briskly moved only to wince as her stomach produced more blood.

"Your stupid you know that?" Derrek remarked.

"Ya I am." Daphne laughed.

"I guess thats what makes you so attractive."

"Here I thought it was my good looks."

"How did they get you?"

"After I left Cheer practice they got me on my way to the Jeta, I knew that car was trouble I think I'm going to sell it to Michael he offered me a good price before he left." Daphne smiled.

"When they brought you in do you remember which way it was?" Derrek whispered so they wouldn't be heard.

"No I was unconscious." She whispered back safely. "But this building its familiar its the old mental hospital, Dad has the layout for it I've went over it a few times there's tunnels underneath here."

"The tunnels could you remember how to get down there and out I've you had the chance?" He asked scheming.

"I think so but Derrek."

"I'm getting us out of here listen." Derrek answered explaining the simple enough plan.


	9. Chapter 9

As they ran Derrek could feel Daphne's weakness as she ran and clung to his hand as if she let do she was doomed. When one of the gaurds had entered the room they had been locked in Derrek had used his powers for them to escape. And now they were in an abandoned tunnel.

"Which way." Derrek asked as they came to the tunnel which had two ways.

"Daphne which way." He asked more aggressive only to stop when Daphne put her fingers to her stomach that was drawing fresh blood. When Daphne pulled her fingers away they were covered with blood. Before away thing else was said Daphne went limp Derrek catching her before she fell.

" Daphne come on we've got to hurry, wake up." Derrek tried getting Daphne to stand by herself but she was to weak.

"Derrek I can't." She spoke in barley a whisper.

"Daphne I won't leave you."

She opened her eyes "Derrek I'm done...I...Can't.. Go anymore."

"Daphne I think, I can try something but you have to let me in, ok?" Derrek listened very closely waiting for her answer.

"Go." Daphne whispered.

Looking at her face the entire time Derrek put his hand over the place were her stomach had been cut, which made her face wince. Concentrate Carickson remember what Michael told you. And slowly Derrek could feel the connection he could feel the wound and Daphne's weakness and suddenly he was bombarded of images of Daphne's past. This had only happened once between Derrek and Daphne and it had been a shocked both agreed to never let that happen again. This emotion was potent with emotion and Derrek knew it would never make Daphne feel good about it if he saw it.

"What do you mean you don't know, I told you Stacey the festival is going to be fine and the band will be there." Daphne the old Daphne, the one Derrek remembered so much about, the one the group had called Cheer Slut. This Daphne still had her long Brown, blond curled hair, the one that had been mostly been burnt off in the fire that had happened so long ago, this was the Daphne who had been so innocent and had never wore a wig to cover her short hair.

"Well Daphne you say things and talk big but no one really knows besides you do keep very sad company, especially since your friend... Kira was it started dating one of the six." Stacey Henderson walked in the middle of six girls all on the Roswell Comets Cheerleaders with Daphne closely by her.

"You know Stacey who I hang around with is none of your business and Kira is Dating Tristian, who is a ton better then most of the guys you even think about dating so if you excuse me." Daphne turned on her heel walking over to Kira and Tristan.

"Hi Kira, Tristan. Kira if I can pry you away from this little scene let's blow this pop cycle stand." Daphne laughed as Kira blushed deeply but Kira nodded and walked past Daphne leading the way, when Daphne turned she bumped into the past Derrek, which made her looked scared when he gave her the death stare. Derrek had remembered that day, it was the day of the Crash.

"He freaks me out." Kira spoke as Daphne caught up with her.

Daphne shook her head "I actually thought he was pretty cute, but you know in a scary bad boy kind of cute." Daphne kind of smirked but then grimaced when Kira looked at her weirdly.

And then all to soon the flash ended.

Daphne was still in Derrek's in brace but she still was weak and could barley stand by herself. Daphne was still able to move and she pulled away the fabric from her wound which was still there but was closed enough so it stopped bleeding at the moment.

"This way!". A gruf voice shouted.

Daphne looked around frantically trying to remember how to get out.

"I don't remember which way but I.." Daphne closed her eyes in concentration.

"Hurry Daph." Derrek sounded harsh as the voices got closer.

"Left, Left, there a man hole close by, Derrek we won't make it." Daphne sounded like she was going to cry.

"Go without me, ill hold them off."

Daphne looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm not leaving you here."

Derrek looked around frantically. "Go Daphne Now go get help!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted, the soundest of foot steps daring time find the two.

Before anything else was said Derrek pulled Daphne towards him kissing her hard as if he was worried it would be the last time, Daphne clug to him as well not wanting to let go as Derrek pushed.

"Run Daphne." Derrek pleaded and obeying Daphne ran as fast as she could go not looking back once.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maria I'm worried." Amy Valenti sighed as she drank her coffee in her daughters living room.

"Mom I'm sure she's fine." Maria comforted her mother with Michael besides her talking on the phone with Kira.

"What do you mean you can't get ahold of anyone." Michael asked confused.

"Ya." Michael answered the voice on the phone. " I'll let you know when we find them."

After Michael hung up the phone he turned a strange look on his face. "Kira says she can't get ahold of anyone and she hasn't seen Daphne since before school ended." Amy looked into space her face in pain at the news of her youngest baby.

The three sat in silence as the doorbell rang. When Amy was getting up Maria silenced her moving out of the living room to the door.

Behind the door was a blood cover Daphne who looked as if she was dead on her feet.

"Daphne?" Maria asked worried As Daphne was about to cry.

Hearing the mention of her daughters name Amy ran gasping at the sight of her daughter.

"Baby what happened? Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"The government has them all of them." Daphne spoke horsley as her mother pulled into a tight hug.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked worried more than ever.

Daphne could barely speak as she began crying. " They took everyone Chloe, Tristian, Beth and... Derrek we had gotten free... He told me to go... Oh god they'll kill them."

"What did they do to you Daphne." Maria asked looking at Daphne's stomach which was soaked with blood.

"It's not mine." She lied easily. "The have them at the old hospital over on Pine and Mark, help them." She pleaded looking at Michael.

Not saying anything he nodded walking over to the phone.

"Come Daphne let's get you something else to wear." Maria pulled Daphne leading her two Maria's room.

After Daphne's reluctance she told Maria she would wear a green tank top with a lace back and white cargo pants.

"I'll leave you alone."

After Maria left the room Daphne had a sudden weak flash which made her topple over taking a lamp from the counter with her.

"What was that?" Amy asked worried realizing where the noise had came from she ran behind Maria to the room seeing Daphne on the floor with fresh blood coming from the wound.

Running up to her daughter Amy moved the cheer uniforms fabric seeing the dark deep crimson red cuts.


End file.
